best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khary
Khary Durgans '''(born September 28, 1991), known mostly as '''Khary is an American independent rapper and singer. In 2014, he began his rapping career while working as an intern for the company, TheFader's. In May 12, 2016, he released his first mixtape, Intern Aquarium, which he details as follows: "If you've ever been an intern or worked a part time job, this mixtape is for you. If you're a dreamer working on bettering your current situation, this mixtape is for you. If you are in your 20s trying to find your place in this world, this mixtape is for you. If you like cheeky word play and creative metaphors, this mixtape is for you. If you like the color yellow, this mixtape is for you. If you are a fuckboy this mixtape is not for you." In July 2017, in collaboration with producer Lege Kale, he released an EP album, Tidal Graves. In March 2018, he released his first album, Captain. In December 2018, he released an EP album, uhhh, which was stated to release earlier in the year, but the hardrives were damaged, forcing Khary to rework on all tracks of the EP. Early Life Khary Durgans was born on September 28, 1994, in Providence, Rhode Island to his mother and father (names not disclosed). In 2016, he moved to New York City, New York and worked as an intern while maintaining his rapping career. In 2017, he left his internship and started rapping full time. Why His Songs Rock # Obvious reason, his songs are about personal experiences and motivation. He raps about events that happened in his life, such as his Intern Aquarium EP. # He is one of the best independent rappers out there, while also collaborating with other great rappers like himself. # He is very humble on how people see him as a person, as he just cares to share his music and have people love it. # People can really relate to his past struggle, as he wanted to prove to his mom and everyone around him that rapping wasn't a waste of time, and that he is going places. # He made a Kickstarter to help fund basic necessities while on tour (food, hotels, etc.), with the Kickstarter raising $8,761. ## He also listed rewards for pledging higher donations, which are listed on the page. In the end, he successfully went on tour, and released two singles "DEAD"'' and "people just like being mad on the internet" as a "thank you" for his fans. Bad Qualities # In his ''Intern Aquarium ''EP, there are a lot of skits that feature the comedian Jermain Fowler. Although they are well done, it's just a time waster. Discography Singles: * ''self-centered/Twenty-Three (2015) * i'm sorry (2016) * Wet Dream (2017) * Controversy (2017) * 1-800-IDGAF (2017) * The Intern, The Captain & Khary (2018) * DEAD (2018) * people just like being mad on the internet (2018) * Peppermint (2019) * Fuck Simon (2019) * Platonic (2019) * Fuchisa (2019) EPs * Love & Anchors (2014) * Swim Team (2014) * Tidal Graves (2017) * uhhh (2018) * THIS (2019) Albums * Captain (2018) Mixtapes * intern aquarium (2016) * intern aquarium: lost tracks (2017) Trivia * He was formerly a hype man for his older brother. * He has stated that the name "Khary" is in fact a real name, and that it has an African origin. His name means "Jehovah has Given", or "Gift of God". ** He stated he is not really into religion, and was pressured to become religious by his mother during his time as an intern. * His song "Find Me", from his ''intern aquarium ''mixtape, was featured on NBA Live 18's soundtrack. * He has 4 siblings and is the youngest. * His favorite music artists are John Mayer and Stevie Wonder. Category:Hip hop Category:Rappers Category:2010s Category:1990s Category:Artists Category:Independent Rappers Category:Pop-rap Category:Trap